Question: In triangle $ABC$, $\angle C=90^\circ$, $AC=6$ and $BC=8$. Points $D$ and $E$ are on $\overline{AB}$ and $\overline{BC}$, respectively, and $\angle BED=90^\circ$. If $DE=4$, then what is the length of $BD$? [asy]
import olympiad; import geometry; size(150); defaultpen(linewidth(0.8));
draw(origin--(6,0)--(6,8)--cycle);
draw((2,8/3)--(6,8/3));
dot("$A$",origin,SW); dot("$B$",(6,8),NE); dot("$C$",(6,0),SE); dot("$D$",(2,8/3),W); dot("$E$",(6,8/3),E);
draw(rightanglemark((6,8),(6,8/3),(2,8/3),12));
draw(rightanglemark((6,8),(6,0),(origin),12));
[/asy]
Explanation: Applying the Pythagorean Theorem to triangle $ABC$ gives $BA=10$. Since $\triangle DBE\sim\triangle ABC$, $$\frac{BD}{BA}=\frac{DE}{AC}.\qquad{\rm So}\qquad
BD=\frac{DE}{AC}(BA)=\frac 46(10)=\boxed{\frac{20}{3}}.$$